Evanescent White Lilies
by lotus eloquence
Summary: Misao sets off into a mission with thoughts of Soujirou and Aoshi...


Evanescent White Lilies

The plot originally belongs to eOcLiN...I just wrote the words to her plot. Oh, and I have permission to change the plot already; please don't sue.

lotus eloquence

* * *

_White lilies...pure, angelic and innocent._

* * *

Chapter One: It all began with an everlasting flower... 

Cerulean eyes met ice blue ones. The well-built man sat in the middle of the room while the petite woman stood in front of him. Neither one of them blinked. It wasn't usual for the woman to stand still and stay silent while being with the man she used to adore, and neither was it normal that the cold and distant guy openly stared at the full-grown woman he used to take care of.

Time flew right before their eyes. The past five years seemed less than a day, however cliché they both think it is. As the adolescent girl blossomed into a fiery woman, she grew more distant to her "Aoshi-sama". The former Okashira did not complain, although he missed the tea sessions that they had together; the woman he called "Misao-chan" would bring green tea that she prepared for him, and they'd drink it together. He thought the drinking tea was heaven; she felt that nothing could be worse than waiting in vain for someone who's just drinking tea right before her eyes.

Moments of silence passed; both knew that one of them had to speak. The lily wanted to ease the tension; the ice wanted to continue meditating. Finally, the young woman broke the silence.

"Aoshi, I have something to tell you." The icicle was startled.

'She has omitted "-sama".' Misao thought she saw Aoshi's eyes glisten with joy. He quickly hid it with ice coldness.

"What is it, Okashira?" he asked flatly, as if he were in a meeting with Okina, during his days as the gang's leader.

"What I'm about to say has nothing to do with the Oniwabanshuu, so don't address me that way."

"Gomen nasai, Misao-chan." The new Okashira heaved a sigh and began to speak.

"I'm not a little girl any- Look, it's been too long, Aoshi." Misao almost lost her composure, but after remembering her true motive, she closed her eyes and paused for a moment.

'Aoshi's too dense. I don't trust my eloquence, nevertheless, I have to explain everything in the best way I can...' Misao said to herself. She opened her eyes once again and continued.

"I can't wait anymore for you to come out of your shell. Maybe you were right; it's just a childish infatuation. But I'll tell you this, I was real; I was true to myself and my feelings." Misao turned her back on Aoshi; she didn't want to see his eyes plead. She knew that it would only make her vulnerable. On the other hand, Aoshi's insides were crumbling.

'I never knew that she actually believed what I said...I-' Aoshi wanted to speak; he desperately wanted to say something, but his fluctuating emotions got the best of him and drove him to remain quiet.

"I have accepted the fact that we can't be together...even in another lifetime. Most importantly, I found someone who loves me...for me. Soujirou showed me true bliss, something that I've never felt in such a long period of time. I have found my happiness; I pray that you succeed in finding yours." Misao ended her confession and waited for what Aoshi has to say.

'This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her away...' Aoshi dwelled on this thought.

"..."

'Nothing. Just as I had suspected. I have nothing more to lose.' Misao turned to face Aoshi, and decided to end their conversation.

"I'm getting married next week. Everyone's invited; well, everyone in the Oniwabanshuu and of course, Kenshin and the others. Goodbye, Shinomori-san." Daggers pierced Aoshi's heart. Misao's voice echoed inside his head. He was about to say something, but both members of the Oniwabanshuu heard a familiar faint whistle. Aoshi remained silent as Misao bowed to him.

"I must be on my way; Okon and Omasu are waiting for me." The young Okashira turned her back on him for the last time and left, not knowing that she had just created hell and chaos inside the young man's heart.

x-x-x-

As I walked away from the temple, I couldn't help but think of the time I spent waiting for Aoshi. I was already falling in love with someone else, and yet some part of me was still hoping that Aoshi would come to his senses and do something. My marriage would be next week, and he still hasn't said anything!

I feel sorry for him. I stayed because I thought that I was madly in love with him. I just wanted him to give the attention that he used to, before he left. I grew so attached to him that I never wanted for him to stop attending to my every whim when I was a kid.

Enough about Ao- Shinomori-san, okay? I'm pretty nervous about getting married next week! My relationship with Soujirou's considerably long; I've never felt so close to anyone; those ten extraordinary months that we were engaged must mean something because he's the only one to unlock the emotions that I have hidden from others. He made me feel that it's okay to be me, that I'm beautiful in my own way...I remember the very day that we met. That was two years after we aided Himura in his quest for Enishi's hideout.

Flashback

"I HATE YOU, SHINOMORI! DON'T EVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!"

I wanted my world to end. Aoshi has gone again, and I'm about to become a lady tomorrow. He could have left months before my birthday! I just can't see why he did it! I hope you're hearing this, from wherever you are...

"I HATE YOU!" I hate you...you're not even here, and yet you can still make me feel like shit about myself. I don't care if someone sees me cry...It's raining anyway, so no one's gonna notice. I may as well use this to my advantage. Surely, after this-

"Konnichiwa. I'm sorry to walk in on you, but it's raining a bit hard and you might catch a cold or something. Aren't you heading home?" At least somebody cares. I know I always stay outdoors when it rains, but I don't feel like being alone and drenched today.

"Hai. I was just enjoying the beauty of nature. I'm not sure if you've noticed but everyone else runs for shade when it rains. It's my way of having the world all to myself. It's the only time that I can be selfish." Jeez, I talk too much. He must think I am silly.

"You actually make a lot of sense." His smile feels genuine. Wait a minute, I think I know this guy. I wonder, have I seen him before?

"Gomen, have I seen you somewhere?" His face is oddly familiar, I just don't remember where I saw him.

"Since I believe that trust is essential to a friendship, I will admit that, yes, we have met before. Remember Makoto Shishio?" He paused for my response. I nodded.

"Yes, I do. And how do you know about that?" Damn, I talk too much. Wait, not everyone here in Edo knew about Shishio and his Juppongatana. He's not wearing a ninja uniform, so he's not a spy or anything. But I still shouldn't let my guard down. He might attack me or something. I raised a brow. It was unusual that his smile never faltered...

"I am his former right hand, Seta Soujirou." No way... He was long defeated by Himura! He was never found after that battle. It was assumed that he died. Or at least, that's what's written in his file at the Oniwabanshuu Archives.

"You're Seta Soujirou? You were nowhere to be found after your battle with Himura. Authorities believed that you died after the- nevermind. I'm surprised to see you here." Wow, I never expected that I'd run into Seta. Much less, share the same sentiment with rain.

"Hai, I can't believe this myself. I've been wandering around, just like what Himura did." The smile is killing me! Funny, it feels comforting to see him smile like that.

"Don't tell me that the sword you're carrying is a Sakabatou." No way, this Tenken and a Sakabatou?

"You must know Himura very well. Iie, this is not a Sakabatou." Okay, that would be too weird if his sword was like Himura's.

"Gomen, I must have made you frightened towards me. I just carry it to protect myself, since I can see very well that you're staring at my sword." And he flashes another smile. Why is he like this?

"Iie, daijobou. Gomen nasai, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshuu." I bowed politely.

"Konnichiwa, Makimachi-san." Damn, he sure is nice! I wish I had a friend like him. He seems almost my age.

"Soujirou? I can call you Soujirou, ne?"

"If I can call you Misao-chan." And he smiles again. How can someone smile a lot, even when asked a simple question? Anyway, here goes nothing.

"Do you have a place to stay here in Edo?" I don't know why I'm doing this, but-

"Iie. I'm a wanderer, remember?" Yeah, I almost forgot.

"Gomen. Anyway, I'm celebrating my eighteenth birthday two days from now. Would you honor me by staying at the Aoiya, at least till after my birthday?" Weirdly, Seta laughed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I appreciate the offer, but I fear that the other Oniwabanshuu onmitsu would not want me in their territory. I'm Shishio's former right hand, remember?"

"They can't do anything about it. I am their Okashira. And they will not disappoint me on my birthday by being hostile to my new friend."

"You don't even know me that well, Misao. I don't deserve to be your friend." Soujirou's smile disappeared. He must have had a cruel past to be distrustful of people.

"Sou-chan, you were one a while ago. Plus, you're the only one understood my funny habit of staying in the rain." This Tenken smiles a lot, damn it. I grabbed his hand before he could say anything, and ran towards the Aoiya. I knew this was impulsive, but I couldn't care less. I had the chance to get on with my life and I took it.

End of Flashback

How I wish that I could've met Soujirou a long time ago. That way, I couldn't have wasted my time on some pathetic icicle like Shinomori. But with the way things are going, I'm actually thankful for what Aoshi did. I won't be Seta Misao next week if Shinomori never left.

* * *

I don't have any money, so don't sue. Rurouni Kenshin does NOT belong to me. :D 

Author's notes:

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest fic. :D Please read and review.

lotus eloquence


End file.
